


A New Home

by dear_lady_disdain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergent, Character Bonding, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Initial Awkwardness, Lots of it, Post TROS, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Touching, Using the force to heighten sexy times, Vaginal Fingering, ben passed out instead of disappearing, in the grass, romantic, so Ben and Rey visit Naboo (for a date)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_lady_disdain/pseuds/dear_lady_disdain
Summary: ”If you didn’t have anything planned for today, I thought we could take a trip. You, me, the falcon,” Ben said, looking down at her.“I was thinking that too actually. Got a place in mind?”“Yeah, the planet of Naboo, where my grandmother’s from. It’s beautiful.” He shifted slightly. “You have history there too...” he added in a soft tone.“Oh?” Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to know about her family anymore, or whether it even mattered. But she had still seen so little of the galaxy and the thought of co-piloting with Ben made her heart race more than a little.“That sounds nice. I’ll meet you at the falcon in an hour?”
Relationships: Although minor (stay tuned), Jannah/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rose/Jannah friendship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	A New Home

Rey sat cross legged, as the sun rose and looked around the two dozen or so people all seated around the log fire. She thought that what was left of the Resistance might have disbanded once she and Ben had returned. And a few had, those with family across the galaxy rushed to join them. Some who were politically inclined moved to Coruscant to be part of discussions. But those of them who had lost their family or had none at all stayed together. There were more who stayed then she ever could have predicted.

In the corner of her eyes she felt somebody’s gaze and she turned to meet the pair of dark eyes she’d regularly thought about for the last year, and smiled in response. The beholder’s 6ft3 frame rose and made his way to her; unusual as Ben usually gave her distance when she was with others, but Rose and Jannah, who were on either side of her harboured no strong antagonism with him.

He crouched to the ground, and lingering around him were the delicate scents of ruika root and bits of earth from his leather boots, having been part of the hunting raid for breakfast. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Rey returned, her body shifting to lean towards him.

Ben’s gaze lowered, and he opened his mouth then closing it before making eye contact, “I’m going for another Nuna leg, want me to get you one?”

Her head sunk. “No thanks. I’m good.”

“Are you sure? You’re not hungry or thirsty?” He asked.

She shook her head. “I’m sure.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later then?”

She nodded. “See you.”

He walked over to the other side of the fire where Chewie was roasting the food, Rey looked at people’s reactions as he passed them. He attracted a lot of curiosity and a little fear from his large presence and rumours of his powers.

Once he was firmly out of hearing range Jannah hissed, “okay, what the hell was that?”

The blush that she had just felt beginning to fade resurfaced in her cheeks. “What?”

“You and Ben? All ‘hi’ ‘hi,’” she mimicked in a high pitched voice, “like bloody parrots.”

“She’s right.” Rose added in a gentler tone, “it was painful to watch.”

Rey sighed. “It’s just a bit weird. I saved his life, he saved mine. Then I kissed him in the heat of the moment. But we haven’t really had time to just be. He’s had to deal with people adjusting to him. Most of the older ones in the Resistance knew him before but some are hesitant to accept him. I don’t even know if he wants me as Ben.”

Rose shook her head at that last statement. “Maybe you guys should get away from the Resistance.”

“What? Whilst we’re scrambling for a senate?”

“Rey, what’s the point of saving the galaxy and a cute guy if you don’t get to enjoy fun smoochy times after it?”

“Oh really, so have either of you talked to Finn since?” She retorted defensively.

“Yeah... about that.” Rose scratched her neck, and exchanged pointed looks with Jannah.

“Rose fancies me and we’re kind of dating so...that’s that,” Jannah said in one breath.

“Oh really, only Rose does?” Rose was close to blowing steam out her nose.

“I’m joking, babe. Just wanted to see your cute little angry face.”

Rose rolled her eyes at her response. Rey reached out her arms to embrace both of them, “this is so exciting. I’m happy for you guys,” she said sincerely.

“Thanks.” Jannah smiled, “so are you going to ask him out?”

“We’ll see.” Jannah gave her a little shove at that which sent Rey swaying into Rose, and the three of them laughed and continued in the same tone through breakfast.

//

Rey thought about it, as she organised her Jedi texts in the library section of the base. How did one go about asking somebody out. Where could they even go? All she had known was Jakku and every other planet she’d visited since was tainted by the war.

“Thought I might find you here,” a low voice echoed around the room. Ben gave her a small smile as he slid into the archive.

“Hi,” Rey straightened her back, suddenly aware of all her limbs and where they normally positioned. “How are you settling in?”

“Oh just fine. Half these people want to kill me, a quarter want me behind bars and I think that leaves 3 people who think I’m not evil incarnate.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his dimples.

“Don’t worry. They trust me, and I trust you so...”

“Yeah I know. It’s all getting a bit much actually.” Ben admitted as he transferred something between his hands to and fro. Rey had the urge to reach out and keep his hands still. “If you didn’t have anything planned for today, I thought we could take a trip. You, me, the falcon,” he said, looking down at her.

“I was thinking that too actually. Got a place in mind?”

“Yes. The planet of Naboo, where my grandmother’s from. It’s beautiful.” He shifted slightly. “You have history there too...” he added in a soft tone.

“Oh?” Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to know about her family anymore, or whether it even mattered. But she had still seen so little of the galaxy and the thought of co-piloting with Ben made her heart race a little.

“That sounds nice. I’ll meet you at the falcon in an hour?”

“Okay. Great. I’ll get the ship ready for then,” he said, smiling widely as he stepped back into the doorway, misjudging and hitting the wall instead, so what he was fiddling with fell to the ground. It was a pair of dice on a string. He swore as he bent to pick it up.

“Good thing you didn’t see me do this, could have been embarrassing.” He said smiling, swiping a hand through his hair. Rey couldn’t resist matching his grin.

“But oh so cute.”

“I’ll take that.” He pointed at her, “Bye, Rey.”

”Bye, Ben.”

//

Rey knocked on Rose’s chambers, suspecting she’d find Jannah in there too and she wasn’t wrong, judging by the blush on Rose‘s face.

“Rey!” Rose exclaimed.

“Bad time? I can go, it’s no problem.”

“Rey! Come in” she head Jannah shout, “tell her to come in Rose.”

Rose replied sardonically, “she can hear you, along with the whole base, Jannah.”

She was ushered in, and as soon as the doors closed, she rushed her words so she was surprised they could comprehend her, “he asked me to go to Naboo with him.”

“Yes, finally!” Jannah cried. Rose matched her tone. “It’s super beautiful there, so much water and lush fields and mountains. And the palace! The people dress extravagantly though, what are you going to wear?”

Rey froze, it dawned on her that Ben was raised amongst royalty and decadence and she’d donned the same robes for years, only adding to it when she found materials in the market.

“Not much. Leia has a case of her old nice clothes that she carried around but that might be weird.”

“We’ll ask Kaydel,” Jannah said determinedly, jumping out of bed and grabbing her jacket.

//

Kaydel flashed a big grin at the girls.

“Yes! We kind of have an open closet situation. The general and a few others had lots of nice robes they donated. My mom used to be a tailor in the Galactic Republic days and she taught me so I can adjust some things if we need to. Naboo is warm so I’m thinking light blue trousers with a matching cropped top piece? Ben will die when he sees your midriff.”

“Him almost dying once was enough for me, Kaydel.”

“Okay, some day you need to tell me the full story of this life saving / death reviving voodoo stuff but for now, priorities are you looking gorgeous.”

“Please let me plait your hair to keep it out of your eyes, I’ve learnt so many styles over the years, to stop us storm girls getting helmet hair,” Jannah clapped her hands.

Rey laughed, the excitement of the girls was infectious and she felt her eyes well up with tears. Jannah and Kaydel worked on her and Rose gushed out compliments every two seconds. Was this what having sisters was like?

Armed with praise and encouragement, and feeling light in her feet, she grabbed her backpack and made her way to the ship. She usually wore lightweight clothes back on Jakku but this felt more soft and she knew it was pretty and feminine but if need be she could probably still pick up a weapon and defend herself, the flow of her trousers only gave the illusion of a long skirt and wouldn’t restrict her too much.

As she approached the Falcon, she spotted Ben and Chewie at the door. Ben slapped Chewie on the arm playfully. “Shouldn’t you be on my side?”

Chewie growled: “you’re both my responsibilities,” and ruffled Ben’s hair, who’s hands frantically flew up to his hair to fix what has been mussed up.

“Urgh thanks uncle Chewie! Not like I need to look nice for anybody,” Chewie laughed, laughing even harder when he told Ben she was here.

“Oh kriff.” Ben swore when he turned and saw her. Whether he swore from his messed-up hair or her outfit she couldn’t tell.

He smiled, eyes scanning down her body. “You look really good,” he spoke after what felt like an age.

The way he looked at her did stupid things to her heart. “Thanks.”

“Like really good. I feel like I can’t stress that enough.”

He pulled down on his jacket. She smiled. “Thank you, ready to go?”

“After you.” He gave a half bow and gestured for her to enter the ship.

When she reached the cockpit she stopped suddenly, Ben’s large frame walking into hers. She hesitated, would it be rude to take Han’s seat, or would he not want it anyway?

Ben’s warm hands enveloped her shoulders. “Sit wherever you want. I don’t mind. I’m used to co-piloting in this ship anyway,” he said softly.

“I’ll be your co- seeing as you know where we’re going.”

“No problem.” He took off his jacket, revealing a form-fitting grey t-shirt and she tried not to stare at the moles on his defined arms. He seemed at home, punching in coordinates with his long fingers and then hung up the same pair of die from before on the dash. “For luck,” he winked at her.

Adrenaline soared through her as they worked together to lift off, and judging by his regular smiles at her she guessed he felt the same.

Once they were in light speed they could look at each other all they wanted. Wondering what the others would think she recalled Chewbacca.

“What did Chewie say before we left?”

Ben huffed, amused. “Luckily I had just finished convincing him that a chaperone wasn’t necessary when you arrived.”

“Has he always been this protective?”

“I’ve never really taken any girls out, let alone one that he also feels like a parent for, so I can’t tell.”

“Well I haven’t either. Been with any boys that is. It’s my first time with a supreme leader too.”

Ben’s laugh was loud and dominated the room when you heard it, like his frame. “Former supreme leader. In my five minute reign I never did get a chance to actually implement any of my ideas.”

“I know, those old sith men turning up with their own agendas,” she said lightly.

“Damn them.” He said passionately. Meeting her eyes he leaned towards her, still seated, “How are you feeling about all that? About him?” He asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Okay. I thought that knowing who my family were would make me feel more complete but I don’t feel anything for them. Besides, I feel like I’ve already found my actual family: Finn, Rose and Jannah… You and Chewie.”

His eyes crinkled as she mentioned him and Chewie. “I’m glad I’m included in that.”

“I couldn’t talk to the others about the Emperor and the dark side. They wouldn’t get it, well maybe Finn and Jannah a little.”

He reached out to stroke her hand that was resting on the dash. “They’d sympathise.” He trailed his hand down one of her fingers, and all the way back to the tip, repeating the motion. Rey felt herself growing warm.

She placed her other hand on top of his, and they held it a while.

“So do you have a plan for today?”

“Yep.” She waited until it became clear he would add no more.

“Are you going to tell me that plan?”

“You’ll find out,” he smiled mysteriously. “We’ll be jumping out of lightspeed soon. I want you to tell me all your first impressions seeing as I won’t be able to look at your face.”

“Sure.”

When they came out of light speed, Rey saw a vastness of blue in interweaving tunnels amongst patches of vivid green, more open than D’Qar, which was largely covered by forests of trees.

“It looks beautiful,” she voiced sincerely. “I can’t get over how green it looks… and the mountains, they’re huge,” she exclaimed, their size rendered Jakku’s sand hills as mere mounds.

They breezed over the palace and the gardens, landing on a field of grass beyond it, Rey spotted a large manor house in the distance.

“Not quite a perfect landing, could’ve eased off the brakes,” she teased.

“I agree, I’ve never had to land with a distractingly beautiful co-pilot before. I’ll need more practice.”

“I’m so telling Chewie you think he’s not beautiful.”

They switched off the controls and Ben picked up his backpack, it clanged against his back but he showed no sign of affectation.

“Shall we?” He held out his hand for her and she took it, and they walked like this out of the ship.

As she took her first steps in Naboo she was overwhelmed by the smell of pine and salt. She felt like she could get used to this.

They crossed the plain still hand in hand. She was reminded of when Finn first grabbed her hand running away from the First Order - she didn’t understand why. Hands were for forcing her away, for scavenging, for building, for fighting. But now, she was realising hands were for comfort too.

As they neared the palace, Ben spoke up. “How much do you know about the planet?”

”Not much at all.”

“Well, the natives are the Gungans. They’re a proud, warrior species, very tall, and have cities under water. Then the humans came along, in I think around 3900 BBY, which presented a total dichotomy because they were largely peaceful, very into preserving culture and the environment, and only settled here after a pretty gruesome uprising on Grizmallt.” He spoke enthusiastically and she wondered how much more knowledge he held.

“And how does your family have ties here?” She asked, interested.

“So my grandmother was from here and elected as queen when she was 14 – this was during the Old Republic - there was a whole mess with the Trade Federation about plasma energy trade, of which Naboo got the short end of the stick. Anyway my grandmother and the leader of the Gungans united their armies at the Battle of Naboo to defeat the Federation, and since then tensions between them have calmed down.”

“All that at 14? That’s incredible.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of incredible women in my family. I guess that explains why I’m drawn to you; it’s a Skywalker/Solo thing.”

Rey squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

“I think there’s a statue of her here down the hall if you want to see.”

“I’d love to,” Rey replied eagerly. The hallway was large and bright, with giant windows revealing the beautiful scenery, and they passed a few locals, bowing their heads slightly when they walked past each other, as was the culture. She observed high collars and hats, bright colours and patterns, and Rey felt glad she wasn’t in her tattered robes.

The statue was full body of a young women in an elaborate headpiece and gown, and Rey felt a pang of sympathy reading the history underneath, thinking of how young Padme Naberrie Amidala was when she died, and how she had never gotten to see Leia or Luke grow up, nor her grandson. A wave of determination crossed over her, she vowed to herself she would never go down without a fight at being separated from her family.

A clicking of heels against the marble floors took Rey out of her reverie. A grey-haired man approached them, wearing a suited red and blue jacket with matching trousers, Rey supposed he was a palace guard.

He smiled at them, and looked wistfully at the statue and sighed, saying “our Queen Amidala. She was offered long-life reign when she achieved fair prices for Naboo and ended the Federation grip.”

“I didn’t know that,” Ben exclaimed in wonder.

“Yes. She only stayed on in the Senate. All too wise that life-long power corrupts.”

Ben’s eyebrows narrowed in thought at that.

“Where do you travellers come from?” The man asked.

Rey and Ben looked at each other.

“Nowhere really,” Ben finally replied. “I grew up on Chandrila but I’ve been to so many places since I’m not really sure what I consider home.”

“Well, you would be welcome to Naboo I’m sure,” the stranger bowed.

“Thank you,” Ben looked grateful.

//

Rey was relieved to feel the sun on her arms again as Ben led her outside, the shade of the palace being a little cool. He slowed his pace a distance away from the cliff edge, the mountains visible behind them and he clicked his tongue, “here.”

Her hand was freed as he opened his backpack and removed a sheet that he laid on the ground, and then returned to fetch containers of exotic looking fruits with a bottle of something fancy looking.

Rey wondered how he had managed to secure all this in an hour.

“Wait, a visit to a beautiful palace, walk on the beach and a prepared picnic? Is this a date, Solo?”

“I mean, it’s the least I could do for the girl who raised me from the dead and kissed me so well I passed out.”

“So it’s a pity date?“

“Definitely not. Zero pity. Full infatuation.” He said, meeting her eyes intensely.

Her throat felt thick and she was overcome by a heaviness in her chest. “You’re so”.. she fished for the right word, “open”. And he was. Where Kylo was a bubbling pot with the lid tightly on waiting for any opportunity to explode, Ben didn’t hold back. It was nice.

“I’m just done repressing everything I feel except for anger. Do you think differently of me now? Kylo is still a part of me but there’s more. I don’t know how that is for you?” He looked at her, unsure.

“I like seeing you now, you’re not wholly different. I felt this in you before. It’s what I fell for: your compassion, I understood why you went the way you did, and obviously the attraction was always there.”

“Oh?” Ben looked at her with interest, eyebrows raised.

“You couldn’t tell?”

“Not before the force bond.”

“Well it was since first helmet removal. I wasn’t expecting somebody so young and pretty to be so high in the ranks, I thought you were going to be an old egg.”

“Ha, thanks. I wanted to show you myself. Even then. Kriff, everything I did was understated screaming for somebody to see me and get it.” After a pause he added, “When I first heard there was a girl who helped the droid escape, I knew it was momentous. I think I felt you before I met you.”

She nodded. “The force... is weird.”

“Tell me about it. What do you feel here?” He leaned back, relaxed and gesturing widely to their surroundings.

“Are you going to give me a lesson?” She smiled coyly.

“Why not. I wanted to be your teacher. I wanted to do it right.” She sensed ‘not like Luke’ lay unspoken.

“Okay…” she decided to go along with it, closing her eyes and straightening her posture.

She first felt his presence in the force, warm and intense, when he felt it was with every fibre of his being, it complemented the energy on the planet. There was so much life. In the waters, on the lands. Plentiful. All stemmed from the planet core.

The breeze of the mountains was warm, but not humid like Jakku or Tattoine, and met the coolness of the water in perfect harmony.

It hit her now drifting through her hair, and her skin felt exposed to it through the soft cotton of her top.

And a smell. His smell. Freshly washed clothes mixed with the worn out leather of his holster and bergamot.

A name spoken softly, and it could be her favourite way she’s ever heard it expressed. “Rey.”

She felt his breath stir her cheek and she opened her eyes to find his dark and fixated on her lips.

Overcome by instinct, like the last time, she grabbed him by his shirt to close the gap between them as their lips met. It was soft at first, her hands roaming his hair, and his on her back, bringing them closer together. When his lips pressed deeper into her, her heart hammered and she tightened her grip on his hair, returning the kiss with fervent force, wanting to taste him. He let out a groan, and she took his lower lip between her teeth lightly, he was hers. She fed off of the energy of the planet and his excitement fueled hers.

He moved his lips to her neck, laying kisses and if she thought she was sensitive before, it sure as hell made her curl up now... his hands rose under her shirt to her breasts, thumbs circling around her already hardened nipples.

“Ben...” she was becoming undone at his touch.

“Do you like what I’m doing to you?” He asked clearly.

“Yes.”.

“I want to please you, Rey. So tell me if you like something or want it a different way, okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered.

His hands slid lower now, and reached her hips “Can I take your pants off?”

She nodded, rearranging her legs to remove her them, leaving her kneeling and exposed.

He motioned for her legs to widen, and felt her cunt. “Fuck, Rey. You’re so wet for me.” He gently rubbed around her clit, spreading her wetness before sliding it down to her lips and inserting two fingers. She let out a gasp at their entry, his fingers were larger than hers so it was a little more stretch than she was used to, and pleasantly deeper than the regions she had explored.

“Are you okay?” He asked, pausing at her gasp.

“Yes, curl your fingers forward, this way,” she instructed, pointing at her front wall. He obeyed and stroked and together they found the place she liked it most, his thumb pressing on her clit.

“Talk to me,” Rey said. She couldn’t get enough of Ben Solo and his deep, intense voice and wanted him to dominate every sense.

“You have the most perfect body, I’ve been thinking about what it looked like all day. Your lean legs, your collarbone, your tits.”

He wasn’t alone there. She was close, the tension in her growing, the noises of his fingers lapping against her ever flowing wetness that had never surmounted to this amount when she was by herself on Jakku. “When did you first want me?”

“In this way? I knew I wanted to fuck you senseless when we fought on the Death Star. The way you kept getting up, never giving up. I know we’d be able to go on for hours...”

He went to kiss her neck, not letting his pace slacken. The combination was enough to send her over the edge, and with a jerk, finally her pent-up pressure released, and she came into his grip. She felt flushed and dishevelled.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Ben murmured. He took his fingers out of her and licked them.

Hungry for a taste of him now, she pushed him down so he lay on the grass. Straddling him, she could feel him hard for her and her cunt twitched for him, but she knew now wasn’t the time for that. She unbuckled him, and pushed his pants to his knees, taking him in hand.

She touched it lightly, it was firm and just larger than her whole hand. “How do I...”

Ben smiled. “We need to make it wet first. You can spit on it.”

She spat with what adrenaline and her nerves left her with, which wasn’t much. “That’s it,” he soothed, “grip it hard… harder than that.”

His hands guided her up and down. “This feels really good to me,” he advised.

“I want your release, Ben. I’m going to consume everything you give me.” And with that she transferred her mouth to his dick. Remembering what he said about pressure she sucked hard, finding a rhythm with her hand.

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben’s hands moved to hold her hair up away from her face, massaging her roots, “look up at me.” She raised her eyes and met his hooded gaze. His lips were pressed into an oh, like he was trying to control his breathing.

She kept sucking even though her jaw was starting to lock off. She wanted all that he could give her. She tried to engulf him but made it 3-quarters of the way before gagging, eliciting a reaction from him.

“I’m so close,” he whined, and Rey closed her eyes, getting lost in his length allowing moans to escape her throat when his hips suddenly jerked up and she felt his warm load flood her mouth. His accompanying low groans were a sound she wanted to commit to memory.

Swallowing, she kissed his shaft and then kissed his mouth. He smiled into the kiss. “That was nice. You’re good at that.”

“You’re a good teacher. Maybe I should have taken you up on your offer before.” He laughed, shifting them both so he was sitting up, her resting on his legs, buttoned his pants, and then took her back down with him, so they lay embraced on the grass.

“Was that your first time?” He asked gently.

“Yes. What about you?”

“I’ve done a bit of this, but I haven’t had sex.”

She nodded, understanding that he did have more years on her.

“We should probably get a room for that. We can rent out a room in Coruscant. There’s this amazing hotel...”

Rey smiled and listened to Ben describe the galaxy to her, growing more and more comfortable in his arms.

They had a lifetime of adventures in front of them, and she had a family to come back to. She wondered why she had spent so long fixated on finding a name and a home, when she had none now yet felt so content.

It was because, she finally realised, home could be found in people and a legacy name didn’t mean you couldn’t feel lonely. Ben was proof of that. She wasn’t Rey Palpatine or Rey of Jakku. She was just Rey, and she was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven’t written for years but I had to get this out my system. I just want light, warm, beautiful times for my loves (also fell for Rose and Jannah way too much - tempted to give them a galaxy hopping date too.) 
> 
> Always down to chat Ben / Rey or listen to head canons even if alternate so feel free to drop a comment ❤️
> 
> Also S/O to John Williams for A New Home but we all think it should’ve meant Naboo and not Tattooine right?!


End file.
